The Wild Side
by Dragon Slayer1
Summary: A mission comes and Duo and Quatre gets blasted down to earth. They forgot who they are. A small group of peole saves them. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei must find them, but will Duo and Quatre remember who they are?
1. Default Chapter

The Wild Side

The Wild Side

Chapter one

Sand brush across the desert, the wind the only sounder heard. Everything was so quiet. Then an explosion and a Leo suit was destroyed. Deathscythes Hell Custom comes walking by with its thermal scythe in one of its hand. The Gundam's arm raised as it turns quickly around and destroy an Aries. Another blast came by and a Leo suit was dropped. Sandrock Custom with its twin scythes in its arms. Sandrocks' machine guns fired and a Virgo was destroyed. A Taros suit came to destroy Sandrock when a missile fired. Heavyarms Custom came to view and then fired a shower of missiles. Destroying a line of Leo suits. A troop of Aries came to destroy Heavyarms when a Gun was fired. Wing Zero Custom flew by destroying the rest of the troops. More Virgo came by and a line of fire destroys the suits. Altron Custom showed it's self.

"This is Wufei the base has been destroyed," Wufei said.

"Roger that Duo status report," Heero said.

"Half of the mobiles suits have been destroyed. There are still ninety left," Duo said.

"Roger Quatre Status report," Heero said.

"The leader has been destroyed," Quatre said.

"Roger Trowa Status report," Heero said.

"All transport of Gundamium Alloy has been destroyed," Trowa said.

"Roger Mission completed. Let's finish the rest of the mobiles suits and go back the safe house," Heero said.

"Heero we got a report of Mobile Suits by Level six colony cluster. We are need there at once," Duo said.

"Roger that lets move out," Heero said.

They all blasted into space and headed to the colony. Duo and Quatre search the area looking for the mobile suits that was reported. None was found. Then all of a sudden a blast came. Duo mange to dodge it.

"Enemy spotted," Duo said.

"Right," Heero said.

Heero blasted towards the suits then several of them came out. Heero was destroying them slowly.

"Mobile dolls… New models," Heero said.

"Right keep a close eyes around you. We don't know what were dealing with," Trowa said.

Duo looked around when a mobile doll came and started to battle Deathscythes Hell. Duo was shock to see the skills of these dolls. They were over whelming.

"Duo don't be over whelmed by their power we can do this," Heero said.

Duo just couldn't believe this. It was hard just to block an attack from this thing, but he has to destroy it. How could he destroy this if he could just barely dodge it?

Quatre was having the same trouble. Sandrock ran out of bullets for his machine guns. The Mobile Dolls were twice as fast as the older models of Mobile Dolls. Quatre was trying his best, but he knew it wasn't enough.

"I can't get them off me!" Quatre panicked.

"Don't worry Quatre just keep fighting," Trowa said.

"I'll try, but I just lost one of my scythe," Quatre said.

"Duo here my thermal scythe has been through somewhere," Duo said.

Then a huge Mobile suit came out. A large buster rifle came to view. Duo rushed over to help Quatre who was getting damage badly. Heero turn around to see that the rifle was targeted on Quatre and Duo.

"Hey Get Out Of There!" Heero yelled.

"What," Quatre and Duo said.

By that time it was too late, the buster rifle fired and hit Sandrock and Deathscythes Hell. The suits entered the earth atmosphere and come down to earth at great speed. Wing Zero, Heavyarms, and Altron came rushing towards them, but the mobile dolls got in their way. Heero had enough he quickly destroy the remanding Mobile dolls.

The huge mobile suit came into view and got ready to fight Heero angry and that suit in the way and he needed to help Duo and Quatre out so he fought the suit head on. Trowa took that as a way to get to them.

Sandrock and Deathscythes Hell were coming close to the earth. Duo and Quatre unconscious at the time. Then their Gundam crashed. 

Trowa notice the crash from space. Wufei as well saw it. They were too late. Too late to save their friends. The turn and started to fight the mobile suit angry and it was destroyed. The mission was completed.

"Come on lets go see were they are. Hopefully they are still alive," Heero said.

"Agree lets move it," Wufei said.

They all headed back for earth to find Duo and Quatre.

Sandrock and Deathscythes Hell hatch opened. Duo's head was bleeding and his arm was cut up. His pants were torn up and bleeding around his ankles. Quatre was no better his head was also bleeding. An arm looked broken and the other was cut up. A shadow covered the two and hands picked them up and took them away.

Wing Zero, Heavyarms, and Altron landed on earth. They looked around to find Quatre and Duo's suit. So far it was no go. Then a call came in from the perventer office.

"Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei come in," Lady Une said.

"Heero here," Heero said.

"We go another mission for you five," Lady Une said.

"You mean three," Trowa said.

"What?" Lady Une asked.

"Duo and Quatre has been shot down and as of now they are not available for the mission," Heero said.

"I'm sorry to here that, but this is an emergency. Another base of the enemy is building a new type of mobile suit. Your mission is to destroy the base and the mobile suit inside it. Also destroy any thing that is flying in the area. They have great camouflaging techine and is not to be underestimated," Lady Une said.

"Roger that," Heero said.

"Got that afterwards we must go find Duo and Quatre," Trowa said.

"Have you found their suits?" Lady Une asked.

"No," Heero answered.

"Alright afterwards go back their, but do not bring your Gundams. We will provide the transportation you need," Lady Une said.

"Roger that lets move it," Heero said.

Wing Zero, Heavyarms, and Altron headed for the base as fast as they could.

The sun shines brightly throughout the cracks of the trees. Duo gets up to see another pair of eyes. Quatre also wakes up to see a different pair of eyes.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Quatre and Duo yelled as they stepped back.

"Trow-ko-no," One of them said.

Duo and Quatre stared at him.

The guy pointed at himself and said, "Trow-ko-no."

Duo looked at him he had black hair that went pasted his shoulder his eyes were a dark brown. He seemed fairly tall and seemed around the age that they were. The guy also seemed very strong with scars around his chest area were it looked like animals attacked him.

"Trow-Ko-No," Duo repeated.

The guy nodded. Apparently that was the guys name. The guy looked at Duo and pointed at him. It seemed that the guy was asking for Duo's name.

Duo just stared at himself and he tried to think what was his name. Why couldn't he remember his own name? Duo shooked his head stating that he doesn't know.

Another guy came up and pointed at himself and said, "Mee-Mee-Seku."

Duo and Quatre nodded understanding that was the guy's name. He had long white hair that went past his knees. His eyes were a dark blue. He seemed smaller then Trow-Ko-No, but at the same time he was tall. As well he seemed the same age that they were. He also had scares on his arms and legs and small ones on his chest.

Mee-Mee-Seku looked at Quatre and pointed at him asking for his name.

Quatre as well couldn't remember what was his name. Why couldn't he? What happened? And who is he anyway? Quatre shooked his head as well not knowing his name.

A girl walked up looking around their age too. Her hair was brown and short. Her eyes were a light blue color .She looked fairly strong. She looked small. She was the smallest of them all. She pointed at herself and said, "Da-Lend-Do."

Another girl walked up. She was very strong looking well build. Her hair was also short. Light Brown it looked like. Her eyes were a greenish color. She had scares up her leg and arms. She pointed at herself and said, "Ashe-En-Da-La."

The last guy came up. He was the youngest of them all, but not too young. His hair was a Black color and short. His eyes were a brownish color. He was strong, but it looked as if the rest could beat him easily if they wanted to. He pointed at himself and said, "Re-Kan-O-Ko."

Duo and Quatre nodded. The five walked up and gave him hugs and licks? Duo and Quatre didn't pull away, but they were scared cause they didn't know who they were.

"You want a name?" Trow-Ko-No asked.

Duo and Quatre nodded. Trow-Ko-No and the others hudle together thinking of names. Duo and Quatre relaxed a bit knowing that they were safe.

"You with long brown hair," Re-Kan-O-Ko said.

Duo looked up and paid attention to what Re-Kan-O-Ko was going to say.

"You will be De-Kon-Dend-O," Re-Kan-O-Ko said.

"Alright," Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O said.

They came back to thing about the other name. Quatre looked at them and Duo smiled thinking about his name.

"And you," Da-Lend-Do said.

"Yes?" Quatre said.

"You will be Ma-Send-Ko-Ah," Da-Lend-Do Said.

"Thank you," Quatre/Ma-Send-Ko-Ah said.

"We have rules here," Trow-Ko-No said.

"Yes?" Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O and Quatre/Ma-Send-Ko-Ah asked.

"We don't fight with each other. We all work together," Trow-Ko-No said.

Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O and Quatre/Ma-Send-Ko-Ah nodded as Trow-Ko-No continued on the rules.

"Also we don't force the others to do something unless it is for survival," Trow-Ko-No said.

"Okay," Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O said.

"Also we all do some work unless you're sick or seriously injured. Like yourself you will not have to work until your injures are healed," Trow-Ko-No said.

"So once were healed what would we do?" Quatre/Ma-Send-Ko-Ah aksed.

"You might help gather fruits, help hunt for food, or gather supplies we need," Trow-Ko-No said.

"Okay," Quatre/Ma-Send-Ko-Ah said.

"No De-Kon-Dend-O and Ma-Send-Ko-Ah get some rest we will wake you up when the food is ready," Trow-Ko-No said.

"Alright," Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O and Quatre/Ma-Send-Ko-Ah said.

"Alright Mee-Mee-Seku you will stay here and guard De-Kon-Dend-O and Ma-Send-Ko-Ah. Da-Lend-Do and Re-Kan-O-Ko you too will search for fruits. Ashe-En-Da-La I trust you with the fish. That way we won't get hurt. I will gather the supplies and some healing herbs to help De-Kon-Dend-O and Ma-Send-Ko-Ah out. Let's go," Trow-Ko-No said.

"Right," The other four said. The got up and Trow-Ko-No and the other three left leaving Mee-Mee-Seku with Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O and Quatre/Ma-Send-Ko-Ah.

"So how did we get here?" Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O asked.

"We found you in this large thing and you were hurt so we took you here for help," Mee-Mee-Seku answered.

"I see," Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O said.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of you," Mee-Mee-Seku said.

"Thanks," Quatre/Ma-Send-Ko-Ah asked.

Heero, Wufei, and Trowa came back from the mission into the Preventers Head Quarters. Lady Une was waiting for them in her office.

"Greetings," Lady Une said.

"Hello," Heero, Wufei, and Trowa said.

"Good job on your mission," Lady Une said.

"Thank you," Trowa said.

"We have got you a plane to the area which you were once were and there is a car waiting for you then. When you find their Gundam's report back to us and will pick them up," Lady Une said.

"Right," Heero said.

"I would like you to get some rest before you go. They're not finished with the supplies you will need," Lady Une said.

"Alright," Wufei said.

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei exited the office. They weren't happy about this they have to wait to find Duo and Quatre. They knew that the longer they waited the longer Duo and Quatre will suffer.

Three days has come and go. Duo and Quatre were feeling much better they started to help around the area. Trow-Ko-No and the others started to teach them which food was poisons and which wasn't. They taught them to fish. They also learned how to start a fire and how to cool the food. Everything was going swell for them.

"De-Kon-Dend-O hurry up with the fire," Quatre/Ma-Send-Ko-Ah said.

"Don't worry I'm almost finished you got the fruit?" Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O asked.

"Yep everything is ready," Quatre/Ma-Send-Ko-Ah said.

"Good. Hey Trow-Ko-No, Ashe-En-Da-La welcome back," Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O said.

"Thank you today we killed a big one so we will have more to eat today," Ashe-En-Da-La said.

"Great," Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O said.

Then Mee-Mee-Seku and Da-Lend-Do came in with a bunch of fish with them.

"Today the fish were heading up stream so it was easier to catch them," Da-Lend-Do said.

The Re-Kan-O-Ko came in with some wood, leaves, etc. Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O got a fire going.

"Good work everybody," Trow-Ko-No said.

"Thank you," The others said.

They cooked the food and quickly ate everything. Yes today was a great day nothing could go wrong. Duo and Quatre felt and emptyness deep down inside them. Something was missing, but what was it? They wanted to know.

"Alright everyone lets get some sleep okay," Trow-Ko-No said.

Everyone nodded and got in their special spot were they slept. Mee-Mee-Seku and Ashe-En-Da-La fell asleep side by side. Da-Lend-Do and Re-Kan-O-Ko fell asleep side by side again. Duo and Quatre couldn't sleep and Trow-Ko-No knew that. So he walked up to them and sat by them.

"What's wrong you two?" Trow-Ko-No asked.

"I don't know I just feel like something is missing," Duo/De-Kon-Dend-O said.

"Same with me," Quatre/Ma-Send-Ko-Ah said.

"Don't worry we will always be by your side," Trow-Ko-No said.

"Thanks," Duo and Quatre said.

Trow-Ko-No pulls them closer to him and they snuggled up to him and soon fell asleep. Trow-Ko-No smiled and soon fell asleep by them. Trow-Ko-No promises them that he'll protect them from any harm. He would do anything to make them safe and happy.

End Of Chapter one. Hey thanks for reading this story I really appreciated it. Tell me what you think. I'm going to try and get the next chapter ASAP. So the more reviews I get the faster I'll try to finish this. Thank you.


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Sorry about the hold up on the second chapter I didn't really feel inspired to write more cause no one really reviewed, but thanks to that one person I finished the second chapter and I hope that person signs again. Thanks. And Please Review this. The more Reviews I get the faster I'll try to get the next part okay.

Declaimers: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, but TrowKoNo and the others are mine.

Chapter Two

The sunrise in the horizon of trees there the seven wild people looked at the sky. TrowKoNo pointed at the sky explaining something to the two newest members. The two nodded and stared at the sky in awe.

~ Else Where ~

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were on a plane heading for the location of the crash. Both Heero and Trowa were thinking only about Quatre and Duo, of course nether of them showed it or said anything about it. Wufei on the other hand was worry for his fellow friends. Yes he knew all about Quatre and Duo loves for the other pilots, but they probably don't even know it for them selves. Some people don't know much of themselves sometimes.

"We better get some sleep before we get there no doubt that we will be up all night searching for them," Wufei suggested.

"Agreed," Trowa said.

Heero didn't say anything just stared what ever was in front of him. If Duo were around here he would say that they could even put a nude picture in front of him and he still wouldn't move nor do anything.

~ Back with Duo and Quatre ~

Duo was walking along the stream and found a nice spot and sat down he looked at the water and put his feet in it. Quatre did the same and he quickly put his feet out for it was cold. TrowKoNo looked at the two and started to laugh, Everyone was staring at him. Duo and Quatre didn't know that TrowKoNo doesn't laugh often and when he does it is when he is going to kill something. So the other four quickly backed up and walked away saying that they were going to get some stuff for tonight.

TrowKoNo walked over by the two and sat down.

"So are you having fun?" He asked.

"I guess so," Duo/DeKonDendO answered.

"What's the matter DeKonDendO?" TrowKoNo asked.

"Nothing really,' He answered again.

"Alright," TrowKoNo said getting up the two looked at him, "Why don't you go out and play. We'll do all the stuff just go and have some fun."

"Can we do the fishing today?" Quatre/MaSendKoAh asked.

"Sure I'll get the stuff and you can go out and fish for as long as you like," TrowKoNo said.

He just wanted to make happy and they loved to fish whenever they could, but they weren't as experience as the others and sometimes didn't catch anything. Of course none of them go mad or anything they all knew what it was like the first couple of times fishing.

"Thanks TrowKoNo I know this time we'll catch a big one," Quatre/MaSendKoAh said.

"I'm sure you will now hurry up or you might just be out of luck," TrowKoNo said pushing them towards their camp.

Duo and Quatre ran over there grabbed the stuff and ran towards the lake. TrowKoNo saw a plane past by. He has seen those planes before and he didn't like it. He had a strange feeling that MaSendKoAh and DeKonDendO was the reason that thing was there.

~ On the Plane ~

Wufei looked out the window to see the forest and rivers everywhere. Wufei didn't' know why, but he thought he saw someone staring at him. Wufei then notice about maybe ten miles away Deathscythes' arm.

"Hey Heero, Trowa I found Deathscythe," Wufei said.

Heero and Trowa looked at Wufei. Wufei pointed where it was. So now they know were they should start looking, but that doesn't mean that they will find them alive. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei knew to expect the worst. Even if their Gundams looked alright their might be some damage some were else such as the cock pit. 

"Were almost at there so lets really get some rest this time," Wufei said.

They nodded and they all fell asleep… Well as best as they could sleep for they all worried about their friends to really sleep.

~ At the Lake ~

Duo and Quatre were hip deep in water holding large sticks with a sharp end. Duo lunges his stick into the water and pulled out a small fish.

"Way to go DeKonDendDo," Quatre/MaSendKoAh said.

"Thanks," Duo/DeKonDendDo said.

Quatre giggled as he slammed his stick into the water and pulled nothing back up. TrowKoNo laughed they turned around and Duo waved at him.

TrowKoNo swam in the water and stopped right by Quatre. Duo showed TrowKoNo the fish he caught.

"That's great DeKonDendDo," TrowKoNo said.

"Thanks," Duo/DeKonDendDo said.

"MaSendKoAh you must relax a little bit more. Don't be tense," TrowKoNo said.

"I'm sorry I guess I can't do this," Quatre/MaSendKoAh said.

"Oh course you can," TrowKoNo said, "It's getting dark we must go back to home."

"I have caught lots of fish so they don't need to worry about it this time," Duo/DeKonDendO said.

TrowKoNo, Duo, and Quatre walked back home with all the fish in their hands. Duo and TrowKoNo talking about what MeeMeeSeku did for hunting and how he slipped in mud. Quatre just looked at the sky watching the starts shining now as they walked back were everyone was.

"TrowKoNo how did they do?" ReKanOKo asked.

"DeKonDendO did fairly well today. MaSendKoAh needs to work on his moves some more," TrowKoNo answered.

"I bet he did better then MeeMeeSeku did," DaLaLendDo said.

"Leave me alone at lest I didn't let myself fall off a tree cause of a bug," MeeMeeSeku said.

"Oh grow up you two," AsheEnDalLa said.

Quatre giggled along with TrowKoNo and Duo. The others joined in later as they sat around a fire and ate their dinner.

~ In A Cabin ~

Heero was looking out the window it was too late to search for them now it was too dark and they didn't know the area well so they had to stay the night. Trowa wasn't sleepy for he had slept that almost the whole ride here and so he just sat down and read a book. Wufei was meditating by the fireplace trying to relax, but with out Duo somehow he just couldn't.

"Lets just try and get some rest for tomorrow we might have to do a lot of carrying," Heero said.

"Right," Trowa and Wufei said.

They got up and walked into their separate room. Trowa just lay down and read the book that Quatre loved to read and have loaned it to him. Heero just lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling as if it was going to do something amazing. Wufei did some Marshal Arts and went to bed.

The Morning sun rises from the east and shined into the window of Heero's room. The light woke him up. He sat up and looked around him. Yes it wasn't a dream he was gone and it has been a four days sense they arrived here and still couldn't find them. They saw dry blood in their Gundams, but no bodies. That made them determine to find them or at lest their bodies.

Heero got up and enter the kitchen were Trowa and Wufei were eating their food. A plate was left for the perfect solder and he ate it quickly. They all got dress and packed some stuff and started to hick this time. They thought that maybe Duo and Quatre if they were alive that they were avoiding the sounds for they thought it might be the enemies.

Wufei lead the way for he seemed to be the most calm one at the time. Wufei didn't quite understood what was going on. It was none of his business and he should just continue. Suddenly he remembers that place were he thought someone was staring at him. That might have been Duo or Quatre. He quickly turned and the other followed hoping to find them soon. Hoping that he was dreaming when he saw those eyes.

TrowKoNo woke everyone up. They all ate their breakfast and they headed for the lake. MeeMeeSeku and AsheEnDaLa ran up to a high tree and jumped into the deep part of the lake. DaLendDo and ReKanOKo ran into the water and swam after the others.

"Are you coming with us to the deep end. We will make sure you don't go under water," TrowKoNo said.

"No thanks me and DeKonDendO are going to stay in the shallow end," Quatre/MaSendKoAh said.

"Okay," TrowKoNo said and left after the others.

Duo and Quatre just went to were they shoulder just broke the surface. They started having a water fight.

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei heard the splashing of water and ran for it hoping it wasn't a fish. When they got into the clearing they saw Duo and Quatre in the water playing.

"Duo! Quatre!" Wufei yelled.

Duo and Quatre heard that name and turned to see different people. They started to panic they knew that they couldn't swim that far well. So they did the only thing they could do go and get to the shore that was father away and jump into the deep end with the others. So they did just that.

"Duo! Quatre!" Wufei yelled again and they started to chase after them.

"Why are they running?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know," Heero said, "Duo you baka stop running."

Duo and Quatre climbed up the tree and got on the branch they saw the others and ran for that area. They also knew that the strange people were close behind them.

"MaSendKoAh we got to jump now!" Duo/DeKonDendO said.

Duo grabbed Quatre's hand and they jumped.

"QUATRE!" Trowa yelled and quickly ran after them.

"TrowKoNo! TrowKoNo! HELP!" Quatre/MaSendKoAh and Duo/DeKonDendO yelled as they tried to stay above water.

"Come on guys we got to help MaSendKoAh and DeKonDendO," TrowKoNo said and they all swam towards them.

Trowa, Heero, and Wufei jumped in the water and they splashed in. The were going at such a fast pace and jumped high they went deep down before they could even try swimming up to the surface.

TrowKoNo and MeeMeeSeku grabbed Duo and Quatre up and they swam the other way to shore, but by that time Heero, Trowa, and Wufei came up and swam after them.

"Get away from Duo and Quatre!" Heero yelled.

They didn't listen only swam faster till they reached the shore.

"You guys stay back I'm going to handle this," TrowKoNo said.

The six nodded and walked father back away from TrowKoNo. DaLendDo and AsheEnDaLa calmed Duo and Quatre down as Heero, Trowa, and Wufei started running off the shore.

"Stop right there," TrowKoNo said.

"Get away from Duo and Quatre," Heero said.

"If those are the one you seek then they are not here," TrowKoNo said.

"Yes we know are friends and they are them," Wufei said.

"These are our friends DeKonDendO and MaSendKoAh not this Duo and Quatre you keep saying," TrowKoNo said, "Now please leave."

"These are our friends and we can prove it," Trowa said.

"How so they don't know who you are I can tell," TrowKoNo said.

"We have other ways," Wufei said.

"Well if these are your friends then why did we find them nearly dead?" TrowKoNo asked.

"They were helping us on a mission and they crashed somewhere," Heero answered.

"I have one more question to ask of you," TrowKoNo said.

"No more question just give them to us now," Heero said.

"What were those big weird thing that they were in?" TrowKoNo asked.

"They are Gundams," Wufei answered.

"I see," TrowKoNo said.

"Now do you belive us?" Heero asked.

"Not really, but I won't let you take them unless that is what they want," TrowKoNo said.

"They are our friends they will be more then happy to come with us," Wufei said.

"MaSendKoAh, DeKonDendO," TrowKoNo called not taking his eyes off them.

"Yea," Duo and Quatre said.

"Do you wish to go with them or would you like to stay with us?" TrowKoNo asked.

"We want to stay with you TrowKoNo. They scare us please don't make us go with them," Duo and Quatre said.

"Then it's settle you will stay with us," TrowKoNo said and they started to walk away.

"No you don't understand," Heero said, but Trowa put a hand on his shoulder.

Heero looked at Trowa who just shooked his head.

"Don't make them come it won't help them any. The crash must of erase all their memory," Trowa said, "It won't help if we force them to do so."

Heero turned back and sighed. They walked away Heero just couldn't stand it Duo and Quatre were right their why couldn't he just take them. What was holding him back. It was those eyes Heero thought those eyes of fear. Trowa was right nothing good would come out of taking them back. They don't know who they really are and taking them would be no less then kidnaping them.

Duo and Quatre walked back with the others and for some reason they started to cry.

"MaSendKoAh DeKonDendO what's wrong?" DaLendDo asked.

"I don't know," They both said.

The others sat down and they all hold each other as if it was their last day of life. They all knew that Duo and Quatre knew them, but they didn't want them to leave. TrowKoNo didn't want them to leave, but if they wanted to stay they could stay and if they wanted to leave he would let them leave.

They all sleept early all together this time trying to get Duo and Quatre to stop crying. Soon Duo and Quatre fell asleep and the others did as well.

~ AT the cabin ~

Trowa looked out the window thinking. Quatre his only true friend was gone forever. Trowa then thought of something. Quatre didn't give up on me when I couldn't remember maybe they should do the same, but with those native people it wasn't going to be easy. That it he thought and he left the window to talk to the others. They were going to get Quatre and Duo back to normal.

"Hey guys I have an Idea," Trowa said.

"And what would that be?" Wufei asked.

"We stay with those people and earn their trust," Trowa answered.

"What do you mean earn their trust?" Heero asked.

"We stay with them follow their rules do what they say and earn their trust. If we do then Quatre and Duo should too," Trowa said.

"Then what?" Wufei said.

"They might get their memory back if we stay with them and such. Those others then won't mind us hanging around them," Trowa said.

"Then we can take them back with us and help them get their memory back," Heero said.

"No we don't take them until they get their memory back or they want to come with us. I know this will work trust me," Trowa said.

"Agreed," Wufei said.

"Fine. We will come back at dawn and earn their trust. Mission excepted," Heero said.

AN: Hey thanks for ready please review and I'll hurry up with the next chapter. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei are going to try and earn their trust. Will it work find out in the next chapter of The Wild Side


End file.
